Merci Poudlard pour cette dernière année
by PrideLumos
Summary: Lily Evans et James Potter entament leur dernière année à Poudlard, accompagnés de leurs amis. Lily est bien décidée à rester sérieuse et à obtenir sa dernière année. Malheureusement, tout ne semble pas se dérouler comme prévu. Le danger grandit en dehors du château et à son grand étonnement, Lily se surprend à apprécier la présence de cet idiot de Potter.
1. Direction Poudlard !

Point de vue Lily

Nous étions déjà en septembre. L'été était passé à une vitesse folle. J'étais à la fois malheureuse de devoir partir de la maison et de laisser ma mère dans cet état, mais à la fois folle de joie de repartir à Poudlard pour une nouvelle et dernière année. J'allais retrouver toutes les personnes qui m'étaient proches, ou du moins mes amis, pour la dernière fois. Ces six années semblaient avoir commencés hier. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas, j'en arrivais à la fin.

J'entendais ma mère tousser depuis la salon. La seule raison qui me perturbait à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard, c'était elle. Je posai mon livre que j'étais en train de lire sur mon lit et descendis au rez de chaussée. Je pouvais entendre mon père sermonner ma mère.

\- Chérie, il faut que tu restes tranquille, gronda Mr Evans.

\- Hors de question, il faut que j'aille me préparer. Tu sais quel jour on est, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda ma mère.

Je souris en entendant les paroles de ma mère. Elle était toujours très attentive aux dates. Nous étions le 1er septembre. Il était temps de rentrer chez moi, ou plutôt mon deuxième chez moi. Le train partait à onze heures pile. Il me restait une heure et demi devant moi. Je n'étais toujours pas entrée dans le salon. Je me plaquai contre le mur à coté de la porte et écoutai.

\- Bien-sûr que je sais quel jour nous sommes. Par contre… Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que tu restes à la maison avec Pétunia… murmura mon père.

Oups, mauvaise réponse. Explosion dans 3...2...1… Ma mère explosa :

\- PARDON ? Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

\- Et bien… si. Tu ne peux pas sortir dans cet état là. Les médecins te l'ont conseillés. Je suis sûr que Lily ne t'en voudra…

\- STOP ! Lily entre en dernière année à Poudlard. Je veux être là pour son dernier départ. Ceci est non négociable.

Ma mère était une femme têtue. Mon père nous avait souvent raconté à Pétunia, ma sœur, et moi, que c'était ce qu'il l'avait séduit. Je savais très bien que ma mère ne devait pas venir. Sa santé était plus que fragile en ce moment et elle devait se reposer. Rien qu'un aller-retour à Londres pouvait l'épuiser. Quelques jours plutôt, j'avais proposé à mon père de me rendre à Londres par mes propres moyens. Je savais très bien comment fonctionnait le service bus et le métro de Londres pour m'en être servi de nombreuses fois pendant l'été. Mon père avait évidemment refusé.

Ma mère décida qu'il était mieux de me demander mon avis. Mon père m'appela mais je mis un certain temps à me montrer pour donner l'impression que je venais à peine de descendre.

\- Oui ? Demandai-je à mes parents en leur souriant.

\- Lily, crois-tu qu'il serait nécessaire que ta mère nous accompagne à la gare ? Me demanda mon père.

\- Et bien… commençai-je.

J'avais déjà répété cette scène dans ma tête des centaines de fois. Il me suffisait de répondre ce que j'avais appris par cœur.

\- Maman tu sais c'est ma septième année, c'est inutile. Après toutes ces années, vous êtes habitués à me voir partir n'est-ce pas ? Alors je pense que papa peut juste me déposer à l'entrée de la gare et je pense pouvoir trouver mon chemin, plaisantai-je.

Mon père sourit et et haussa les sourcils en direction de mère, non sans un regard qui suggérait « tu vois ? ». Ma mère parut peinée de ma réponse ce qui me fit un pincement au cœur. Elle me demanda :

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Sûre et certaine ! Tu sais ce que c'est, chaque année c'est la même chose. Faut se dépêcher pour atteindre la voie 9 3/4, ensuite réussir à se frayer un chemin parmi les élèves (je fis bien attention de ne pas mentionner les parents), de retrouver Elizabeth et Alice et partir à la recherche d'un compartiment.

Je fis un effort pour enthousiasmer ma voix afin de paraître crédible. Il était évident que je voulais que ma mère soit présente pour cette dernière aventure. Chaque année, mes parents m'avaient accompagnés et encouragés avant de monter dans le train. C'était une chose à laquelle j'étais habituée mais qui me faisait chaud au cœur. Lorsque je vis ma mère sourire, je me détendis un peu. Sans leur laisser le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, j'annonçai avec un grand sourire :

\- Bon je vais vérifier si j'ai bien tout dans ma valise et je me sauve.

Je quittai le salon, et tombai nez à nez avec Pétunia. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle devait avoir entendu la conversation et donc la volonté de ma mère de vouloir venir à la gare. Pétunia souffla, secoua ses cheveux et entra dans le salon. Je soupirai et remontai dans ma chambre. Ma sœur m'avait détesté au moment même où ma mère s'était extasiée devant ma lettre de Poudlard lorsque j'avais 11 ans. « Lily est un monstre, c'est une sorcière » ne faisait-elle que répéter. Les premières années avaient été difficiles. J'avais appris à ne plus l'écouter au fil des années.

Ma valise m'attendait, encore ouverte. A côté de celle-ci, il y avait une pile de lettres. Je souris en l'observant. Elizabeth et Alice m'avaient envoyés des tonnes de lettres comme chaque été et auxquelles j'avais répondu avec plaisir. Seules trois lettres se détachaient du lot : celle de Remus. Remus Lupin était l'une des personnes que j'appréciais le plus à Poudlard. C'était un élève sérieux, pour ce qui était des devoirs, mais également gentil. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait des amis que j'appelais « indésirables ». Je n'allais pas manquer de les retrouver pour cette dernière année.

Il était onze heure moins vingt et je me trouvais devant la gare de King's Cross avec mon chariot vide. J'y installais ma valise ainsi que mon sac. J'embrassai mon père une dernière fois et me mis en route pour la voie 9 3/4. La voie était bondée, les parents accompagnaient leurs enfants et attendaient le départ du train. Les premières années se repéraient facilement au milieu de la foule. Ils avaient tous l'air surexcités et nerveux à l'idée de pouvoir, enfin, aller étudier à Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie. Je m'avançais vers le Poudlard Express, d'où s'échappait une épaisse fumée blanche comme chaque année, quand soudain une voix cria mon prénom :

\- Lily !

Je me retournai et vis Elizabeth. Impossible de ne pas sourire en voyant mon amie. Elizabeth et moi étions amies depuis notre première année tout comme avec Alice. Elle était plus grande que moi, avec les cheveux longs et blonds foncés. Elle s'élança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

\- Bon sang, j'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir vu pendant des semaines ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Beth, cela ne fait qu'une semaine voyons, lui répondis-je en la serrant contre moi.

La semaine précédente, Elizabeth, Alice et moi nous étions retrouvées au Chemin de Traverse pour effectuer nos derniers achats pour notre septième année. Elle me lâcha et me sourit à pleine dents avec son regard pétillant habituel. Elle n'avait que pour bagage son sac, j'en conclus qu'elle avait déjà posé sa valise et sa chouette. Elle m'entraîna vers l'arrière du train où je pouvais y déposer mes bagages.

\- Où es Alice ? L'interrogeai-je.

\- Devine !

\- Avec Frank, rigolai-je.

\- BINGO !

Nous étions à présent dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Nous nous avancions vers la fin du train là où peu d'élèves pensaient à chercher en premier. Par chance, Elizabeth en trouva un rapidement et y entra. Juste avant d'entrer à mon tour dans le compartiment, un mouvement interpella mon regard et je tournai la tête vers ma droite. À quelques mètres de moi se trouvait Severus Rogue, mon ami d'enfance ou plutôt un ancien ami d'enfance, et d'autres Serpentards. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment le qualifier. Il m'était impossible de ne pas me remémorer cet fameuse après-midi et les mots de Severus. Nos regards se croisèrent et nous nous échangeâmes un vague geste de la main avant de passer la porte des compartiments. Je m'installai en face d'Elizabeth.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est notre dernier 1er septembre dans ce train ! Déclara la Gryffondor.

\- Incroyable n'est-ce pas ? Répondis-je.

Onze heures sonna et le train se mit en marche. Je soupirai et me tournai vers la fenêtre.

\- Ça te fait pas bizarre ? Me demanda Elizabeth en murmurant.

\- Si, bien sûr. J'ai l'impression que tout ce qu'on a connu est sur le point de se finir…Soufflai-je.

Ma meilleure amie soupira à son tour, baissa tristement la tête. Je souris tristement et secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas encore y penser. Nous avions encore une année entière ainsi que des tonnes d'examens à passer avant de quitter Poudlard pour la dernière fois.

Soudain, un énorme BOUM retentit depuis le wagon voisin. Des élèves criaient, on voyait des premières années courir dans tous les sens et on entendait des rires. Je ne connaissais que trop bien ces rires : James Potter et sa bande.

\- Oh seigneur… soupirai-je.

Je vis Elizabeth tourner vivement la tête en direction de la porte. Elle reporta son attention sur moi et se mit à se lisser les cheveux. Je la regardai d'un air, à la fois, amusé et exaspéré. Elle rougit et me dit :

\- Je connais ce regard, Lily. Pas de commentaire. De quoi j'ai l'air ?

\- Une vraie sirène, la complimentai-je en levant les pouces.

\- Roh Lily !

Je gloussai. En m'entendant, elle fit de même. J'étais naturellement au courant du béguin de ma meilleure amie sur l'un des amis de James Potter : Sirius Black. Black était le Tic de Potter et Potter était le Tac de Black, ces deux là étaient inséparables. Sirius Black était un Gryffondor du même âge qu'Elizabeth et moi. Nous partagions donc les même cours que lui excepté certaines options. C'était un garçon de grande taille, aux cheveux noir et bouclés qui lui arrivaient au niveau de la nuque. Je devais admettre qu'il était plutôt séduisant surtout lorsqu'il riait aux éclats. Cela faisait presque 1 an que Beth essayait d'attirer son attention. Naturellement, Black avait déjà repéré Elizabeth. Il s'amusait à la taquiner et à lui faire des allusions purement sexuelles. La jeune Gryffondor ne lui avait jamais répondu et n'osait guère avouer son attirance pour le jeune Black.

Les rires se rapprochèrent de plus en plus. Une seconde plus tard, on pouvait voir leurs quatre émetteurs, riant, passer devant notre compartiment sans même nous adresser un regard. Je fus soulagé, je n'avais aucune envie de voir James Potter et d'entendre une de ses longues tirades habituelles. Je vis mon amie souffler. Soudain les rires s'arrêtèrent et j'entendis :

\- Oh, je crois avoir vu quelque chose…

\- Ou quelqu'un tu veux dire, Cornedrue.


	2. Potter, toujours égal à lui même !

Elizabeth se remit à sourire aussitôt en entendant les paroles des deux jeunes hommes. Ils allaient venir dans notre compartiment, j'en étais sûre. « Passez votre chemin pitié », pensai-je.

\- Allez, fais pas cette tête, me murmura mon amie.

\- C'est bien difficile, crois moi… lui répondis-je.

Je fermai les yeux et continuai de prier. Je pouvais les entendre se rapprocher. Ils arrivaient. IL arrivait. Je soupirai en me remémorant toutes les nombreuses «déclarations» ou plutôt les lamentables demandes de James Potter. «Sors avec moi», cette phrase m'était encore plus familière qu'un simple bonjour. Potter, le crétin. Voilà comment je l'appelais. Je devais admettre que certaines demandes ne manquaient pas d'originalité. Il m'arrivait d'en rire parfois à l'abri des regards. Qui d'autre que James Potter pouvait m'offrir des fleurs, les seules auxquelles j'étais allergique. Cette fois là, j'avais passé l'après midi à l'infirmerie en tant que patiente. Bon sang, que j'avais pu le haïr. Je lui avais tellement hurlé dessus qu'il avait fini par prendre peur. Malheureusement, le lendemain il était revenu à l'attaque.

Je regardai par la fenêtre lorsque j'entendis la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir. Je vis du coin de l'œil Elizabeth se tortiller sur la banquette. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue en me répétant : « Sois gentille Lily, sois polie. Ils finiront bien par partir. »

\- Bonjour jeunes demoiselles, dit soudain une voix séductrice.

Toujours en regardant par la fenêtre, je levai les yeux au ciel en entendant ces paroles.

\- Salut James, répondis Elizabeth.

On pouvait entendre dans sa voix, une joie immense de voir les Maraudeurs. Je pouvais sentir leur regard sur moi. Je n'avais pas répondu. « Fais un effort, un simple bonjour suffira » me dis-je. Je tournai lentement la tête vers la sortie du compartiment et bien sûr, il était là. James Potter, le capitaine et l'un des Poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de la maison Gryffondor. Les cheveux d'un noir corbeau, toujours en bataille et impossible à coiffer. Il appuyait son épaule contre l'embrasure de la porte avec son petit sourire habituel. Certes, il était bel homme, il était musclé grâce au Quidditch. Physiquement, il avait tout pour plaire. Mentalement, c'était autre chose. James Potter était le garçon le plus énervant qui soit, en plus d'être arrogant. À chaque fois que je le voyais se passer la main dans les cheveux, j'avais envie de le gifler.

Je pouvais voir Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin derrière lui. Je les regardai et leur dis :

\- Bonjour.

\- _Tu m'as manqué pendant les vacances, tu sais_ _Lily Jolie,_ s'exclama James avec un regard de séducteur.

\- Hmmm hmmm, lui répondis-je sans grande conviction.

« Calme… Gentille » me répétai-je une nouvelle fois. Je détournai mon regard pour le reporter sur le paysage de dehors.

\- Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances les garçons ? Entendis-je Elizabeth demander.

\- Incroyable ! Presque toute la journée à jouer au Quidditch, sans devoirs, sans profs sur le dos, s'enthousiasma Sirius.

\- Je te signale qu'il y avait des devoirs à faire… Glissa Remus.

Je souris à cette remarque. Remus avait presque la tête sur les épaules. Il était sérieux. C'est pourquoi elle avait été ravie de se retrouver préfète avec lui en entrant en cinquième année. Cette année, c'était légèrement différent. A présent, elle était préfète-en-chef et en était contente.

Sirius se contenta de répondre qu'il trouverait bien une excuse à donner aux professeurs.

Elizabeth se lança dans un grand récit sur ses vacances d'été. Elle et ses parents adoraient voyagé. Ils avait déjà visité de nombreux pays et cette année n'avait pas manqué à la tradition. Les garçons restèrent sur le seuil du compartiment. Je n'avais aucune envie de leur dire de rester. Aucun d'entre eux ne m'adressèrent la parole et j'en fus soulagée. Je n'avais aucune envie de leur raconter mes vacances.

\- Je pense que nous devrions retourner à notre compartiment, nous les avons assez importunés, intervint soudain Remus.

\- Quelle bonne idée, m'écriai-je.

\- On est en train d'avoir une conversation agréable pourtant ! S'étonna James.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas gâcher la suite, qui reviendra sûrement à ta petite personne, lui répondis-je en me levant.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, je les poussai à l'extérieur du compartiment en les remerciant ironiquement de leur petite visite et leur claquai la porte au nez. Je pouvais entendre Sirius dire :

\- Je vais te dire un truc Cornedrue. Ce n'est pas encore cette année que tu pourras la conquérir cette jolie rousse.

James Potter lui répondit en murmurant et je n'entendis pas ce qu'il lui disait. Je pus voir le sourire diabolique de Sirius s'étendre sur son visage. Il adressa un clin d'œil à Elizabeth à travers la vitre et partit suivi des autres. Je revins m'asseoir en face d'Elizabeth qui me lançait un regard noir.

\- Vous aurez tout le temps de batifoler dans la salle commune, disais-je en imitant le geste de Black, ce qui la fit rire.

Le trajet se passa sans encombre. Beth et moi discutions de choses et d'autres. Elle avaient apporté quelques photos de son voyages en Espagne et me les montrait en faisant un commentaire sur chacune d'elles. Alice et Frank vinrent nous rejoindre lorsque nous étions à mi-chemin pour Poudlard. Alice et Frank étaient un couple modèle. Ils étaient discrets et ne se bécotaient pas à chaque longueur de journée devant tous les élèves. C'était quelque chose que j'appréciais. Devoir tenir la chandelle me donnait envie de vomir et me mettait dans un état de rage. En plus de ça, ils étaient adorables. Nous passâmes le trajet à discuter, à jouer aux cartes et aux échecs.

Lorsque j'apercus la gare de Pré-au-Lard au loin, j'en informai mes amis et nous enfilâmes nos robes de sorciers. Je souris à la pensée du festin qui nous attendait. La nuit était déjà tombée lorsque nous descendîmes du train. Je sortis mon insigne de préfète‑en‑chef en cas de besoin. Chaque année, certains premières années arrivaient à se retrouver à la traîne. Je les laissai passer et se diriger vers Hagrid pour ensuite pouvoir me rendre vers les calèches. Soudain, je sentis une petite tape sur mon épaule gauche et me retournai :

\- Oui ?

Lorsque je vis qui se trouvait en face de moi, je soupirai :

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Potter ?

\- Je me disais qu'étant donné que nous sommes un duo, on pourrait faire le voyage ensemble jusqu'à Poudlard, souria-t-il.

\- Un... duo ?… Et je peux savoir où est ce que tu l'as vu écrit ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Oh mais juste là !

Il pointa mon badge et ensuite me montra fièrement le sien. Je pouvais voir grâce la lumière du réverbère le titre qui était inscrit sur le sien : Préfet-en-chef. Je tombai des nues. James Potter, cet abruti, préfet-en-chef ? Impossible. En cinquième année, j'avais été au bord de la crise de nerfs en le voyant arriver à la première réunion des préfets. Je m'étais faite à l'idée de le voir simple préfet, mais préfet-en-chef certainement pas. On disait que le Professeur Dumbledore était fou mais à ce point là… De plus, comment le Professeur McGonagall avait pu accepter ça ?

\- Impossible, murmurai-je.

James Potter se pencha vers moi, et me sourit.

\- Ne sois pas si choquée, mon amour.

Sans même avoir le temps de réfléchir, je lui assenai une gifle sur la joue droite. Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent et poussèrent une exclamation de surprise.

J'ajoutai en fronçant les sourcils et rouge de colère :

\- Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et cette gifle sera la première d'une longue série.

Je tournai les talons et me dirigeai vers la calèche où m'attendaient Elizabeth, Alice et Frank. La première se retenait de rire. Quant au couple, ils paraissaient choqués. Je montai dans la calèche et elle se mit en route. Plus nous nous éloignions de là où se tenait Potter, plus ma rage se calmait. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la gare mais il faisait trop sombre pour que je puisse voir le Gryffondor. Je me sentais mal. Je m'en voulais, je n'aurais pas du le gifler. Un simple « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, crétin » aurait largement suffit. D'un côté, il l'avait quand même bien cherché. Toujours présent pour m'appeler avec ses surnoms débiles : « Lily jolie », « ma belle », « jolie jeune fille ». Le seul qui m'était tolérable était lorsqu'il m'appelait par mon simple nom de famille : Evans. Lorsque la gare de Pré-au-Lard ne fut plus visible, Elizabeth explosa de rire.

\- Oh mon dieu, tu aurais du voir sa tête ! Il s'y attendait pas à celle là… Lily ?

Je soupirai et marmonnai en regardant mes pieds :

\- Je suis peut être allée trop loin, non ? Une gifle était un peu trop poussée sur ce coup là…

Elizabeth, Alice et Frank se regardèrent entre eux. Alice posa sa main sur une de mes épaules, la pressa et dit avec douceur :

\- T'en fais pas Lily. Il s'en remettra, tu connais James !

\- Justement, je le connais. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il m'appelle avec un de ses petits noms stupides. Je devrais être habituée… Et pourtant je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris !

Par contre, avec un peu de chance il me laissera peut être tranquille jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

\- Oh je n'en suis pas si sûre ! C'est pas la première fois qu'il se prend une gifle par Lily mais je dois dire qu'il a battu son record là. Une gifle avant même d'avoir franchi les porte de la Grande Salle, commenta Elizabeth.

Je jetai une nouvelle fois un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule ce qui était totalement inutile. Nous sortions désormais de la forêt et on pouvait apercevoir Poudlard, plus magique que jamais.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ! Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de James.


End file.
